


and in the end

by dogf1ght



Series: Vampires Will (Never) Hurt You [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Food, M/M, so if you're triggered by that dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>andy wants patrick to meet his (vampire, but don't tell patrick that) roommates</p>
            </blockquote>





	and in the end

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from The Kids Aren't Alright by Fall Out Boy

When Andy goes over to Patrick's apartment, he can hear his boyfriend singing quietly as he stirs something in a metal pot. (Probably noodles, Andy thinks.) He goes over to him, kissing Patrick on the cheek and going over to chop vegetables that have been placed on the counter across from Patrick with a knife angled towards them.

"You staying tonight?" Patrick asks, continuing to stir the (definitely) pasta as he questions Andy. All he knows about his boyfriend's whereabouts is that he leaves at night, and does his share of the housework during the day. He only stays over on Friday and Saturday nights, but sometimes he stays during the week. Andy sorts the chopped vegetables in little piles. Greens to the right, everything else to the left. He resumes chopping.

"I can't, my house mates want me to be home," Not a lie. "The landlord's coming over," A lie.

Patrick nods, humming along while he strains the noodles in the sink. "Okay. We still on for Friday?" They had plans to go to the park and walk around. There was supposed to be a full moon, and Patrick wanted to see it whether Andy was going with him or not.

Andy nodded, swallowing the red pepper he had stolen. "Yeah, I'll be there," he said, _because there's no way in Hell I'm letting you run around during a full moon with no spiritual protection because I love you and there's no need to get hurt and I don't want you to get hurt Pete has come home with too many stories of mangled bodies and Joe came b-_

Patrick interrupts his thoughts. "Cool, looking forward to it. Be here by eight," he smiles. 

As his boyfriend turns around again, Andy realizes that this might be the best time to ask it, when Patrick's at his happiest with him. "Wait, Patrick."

He hums in response, raising his eyebrows as he takes off his light blue apron. 

"Do you want to, do um, you want to.......myfriendswanttomeetyouwouldyouwannameetthem?" Andy asks, hurriedly, wringing his hands as he stares at the floor. 

Patrick leans into his space, kissing him on the cheek. "Sure, are we doing the whole meeting the family thing now?" he teases.

Andy shakes his head, turning back to the kitchen counter where he's put the vegetables in with the pasta and pre-made vegan sauce. _Well,_ Andy thinks,  _that was easier than I expected._

Patrick laughs. "Come on," he says playfully. "Help me finish dinner and then we can talk about how to keep your thoughts to yourself while we eat."

Andy blushes and nods, grateful that Patrick didn't react like the other guy did in the 40s. 

 

 


End file.
